The End
by The Vanishing Magician
Summary: Just because you destroy the key players, doesn't mean you destroy the game. A whole new adventure awaits Ethan and friends with the arrival of an interesting new stranger.
1. Chapter One

_The End_

**Arkarian**

"Are you alright?"

An angelic voice rings into my mind and returns me to an almost unwanted reality. I blink and focus in on the source of the question – my eyes meeting with those of a beautiful young woman. Her face is full of worry and her lips are pulled into a tight frown. I shift my body slightly and wrap an arm gently around her slender shoulders.

"I'm shocked Isabel, that's all," I mutter. She nods, ever so slightly, and nuzzles her head closer to my chest. I can feel her frown deepen so I squeeze her arm in what I hope stands as a comforting manner.

"I'm so sorry Arkarian," she murmurs into my shirt. I make a small noise in my throat – for the moment incapable of words – to let her know I have heard her condolences. It is shocking though. My father, who I was just beginning to grow closer to, is dead – by the hand of his sister. You'd think an immortal would live forever, wouldn't you? I suppose it's foolish to think that anyone lives forever. I wonder what all of this is doing to Isabel. She has shielded her thoughts from me, and I wish she would just let me in. I can't imagine the repercussions our final battle with the Order has had on her. She was unable to save Rochelle – may she rest in peace – and I have a sneaking suspicion she is holding herself responsible for the girl's death. And then there's the matter of Matt. Seeing two immortals die in front of her eyes must make her doubt her brother's invulnerability.

"What about you Isabel?" I pull her face up and look into her deep eyes. The faintest hint of a smile crosses her perfect features. She runs a soft hand down my face and I feel my heart surge at her touch.

"I'm okay. Ethan's a little out of it though," she pauses to sigh, obviously upset over her best friend being so distressed, "I should probably go and see him." I nod, completely understanding her motivation. Ethan has had little more than loss in his life – first his sister when he was merely a child, and now Rochelle, whom I know he loved deeply. Isabel leans in towards me and we share in a brief, yet passionate kiss.

"Tell him I say hello," I request as Isabel gets up from my bed and slips her jacket on, making her way to the door, "And ask him to come visit sometime soon."

"Definitely," Isabel nods, "Bye Arkarian, love you." She blows me a kiss and takes her leave. She knows her way out. I collapse onto my back, just lying still for a few moments of silent contemplation. The Guard is in a very strange position at the moment. The Citadel has been destroyed, making this mountainous chamber my temporary home. Some technology was salvaged and is now being housed here with me. Dartemis – who has been appointed leader of the Tribunal insists on starting the rebuilding process soon, even if there is little chance of a threat. Lathenia and Marduke have both been destroyed and I doubt there is another who could be as awful as they. Still, my uncle has a point. It's better to be safe than sorry. I can't quite imagine what would happen…

It is at that moment that I am hit with the oddest sensation I've ever experienced. My body seems to freeze, almost to a state of rigor mortis, but my head is spinning. Inside my mind, I see nothing, but I feel the power of my brain processing thoughts at what seems to be a mile a minute. And suddenly, it's over.

I sit bolt upright, panting, wondering what on Earth has just happened to me. But, I am not scared – surprisingly. In fact, there is a warm sense of comfort surrounding my limbs. I stand up slowly, testing out my legs to make sure they won't give out. They don't. I shake off the strange lingering feeling of warmth and walk out of my room, deciding to fix myself something to eat.

As I enter the room I keep my cooking utensils and such in, I stop dead in my tracks – unable to believe my eyes.

_-----_

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review to let me know if I should continue or not. This is my first GOT fan fiction story, so any constructive criticism is welcome. I also don't own anything that Marianne Curley does. Thanks._

_-Jacqueline_


	2. Chapter Two

**Ethan **

Things around here have been quiet the last two days, since…well since the incident. Or maybe I've been the quiet one. I've been up in my room for countless hours, not even coming out for dinner. Dad brings me some stuff up every evening. And mom doesn't really complain. I guess she kind of understands where I'm coming from. Rochelle – so that there was no investigation into her death – had been declared missing to all who were unaware of the grand battle that took place. There was a large ceremony for her in Athens. Of course, not nearly as large as Lorian's, but that didn't really matter. Everyone who mattered was there, paying their respects to the girl that I…loved. I was in charge of the eulogy, though I barely remember what I said. All I remember was crying….

"Ethan?" There's a knock outside my door and I sit up, leaning against the headboard of my bed. It was dad who called out to me. I look at the clock and see that's it's only two in the afternoon – not a normal meal time. Something must be up. Dad wouldn't bother me for no reason.

"What is it?" I shout at the door, noticing my voice sounds hoarse and tired. I don't think I've slept much since that final battle.

"Isabel's here," Dad answers, "Can I send her in?" Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Isabel. She's been here a few times, to just sit with me. I'll admit that I enjoy her company. I don't feel so…lost when she's around.

"Sure dad," I mumble, hoping that my response was audible from outside the room. I guess it was, because moments later my door creaks open and Isabel comes in, closing the door behind her, and sitting at the foot of my bed. She looks exhausted; her eyes sunken and surrounded by dark circles. I sit up and give her a hug, which she returns in full force.

"How are you holding up?" she whispers into my shoulder. We break apart and I notice her eyes are full of tears. That always happens when she comes here. I know she blames herself for not being able to save Rochelle, but I don't blame her – not at all. I don't answer Isabel's question. Instead, I lay back down and she joins me. We do nothing by lay there for what seems like an eternity – lost in our own private thoughts. Finally, Isabel breaks the silence.

"Arkarian says hello," she tells me, "He says that he hope you'll come visit him soon." I nod. I don't really feel like leaving my room just yet, but when I do, Arkarian will be the first person I visit. We have quite a bit to talk about. Especially since there's this nagging feeling I haven't been able to shake for the past forty-eight hours. It's not necessarily a bad feeling. It's just…my instinct that something strange is going to happen. Maybe a little fresh air would do me some good.

"Want to go now?" I ask Isabel quietly. She turns her head around to look at me, a little bit of shock and disbelief etched onto her face. With her eyebrows slightly raised, she nods gently.

"Only if you're feeling up to it," she adds.

"I'll be fine," I say, getting slowly up from the bed and throwing on a jacket. I look around my room and suddenly feel a pink tinge creep onto my cheeks. It's a mess – a lot worse than usual. "I really have to clean this place up," I lightly try out some humour. Isabel smiles and gives a little chuckle.

When we get downstairs, both mom and dad stare at me with wide eyes. I guess they're pretty shocked to see me out of my musty little room.

"Where are you kids off to?" Mom asks carefully, as if anything she says could set me off in a second and send me crawling back to my room.

"Just for a walk with Isabel," I tell her, making eye contact with dad specifically. He gives a tiny, almost unnoticeable nod. He understands where I'm really going.

"Alright," Mom smiles, "Just be home before it gets dark." Isabel and I agree and then leave. We make the walk over to Arkarian's mountain and I notice that the feeling in my gut is growing stronger, almost to the point where I want to shout out. When we reach the hidden door, Isabel automatically moves to get in, but I grab her arm and pull her back. She looks at me with confusion.

"Is everything okay Ethan? Do you want to go back home?"

I shake my head and look her in the eyes.

"Isabel," I say slowly, "I just have a really weird feeling."

"About what?" she asks.

"I…I'm not sure."

_Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks to all of those who did so for the first chapter._


End file.
